


До встречи с тобой

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Барри Аллен ждал этого момента почти всю свою жизнь, собираясь устроить чуть ли не семейное торжество, но его соулмейт в принципе не способен принять участие в дружеских посиделках, потому что ему гораздо привычнее сидеть в тюрьме, а не за праздничным столом.Соулмейт-AU, в которой существуют цветовые пары (красный/синий и желтый/зеленый соответственно). Человек не различает определенный цвет до встречи со своим соулмейтом.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 5





	До встречи с тобой

— Красный, — уверенно произносит Циско, суетясь вокруг костюма. — Красная вспышка, друг, по-моему, отлично звучит.

— Угу, — совсем неуверенно соглашается Барри, оглядывая чудо, сооруженное талантливыми руками Рамона. — Мне нравится. Серьезно, ты проделал отличную работу.

Циско довольно щурится и ныряет куда-то вниз, колдуя над обувью, которую в скором времени Барри наденет первый раз. А будущий обладатель костюма стоит столбом и неверяще таращится на костюм, позволяя себе дать волю чувствам — показывать свое разочарование перед донельзя счастливым и гордым Циско ему не хочется.

— Красный, — шепчет Барри, а в груди болезненно сжимается тугой комок обиды. Какой он, этот «красный»? Яркий? Блеклый? Режущий глаза или почти не влияющий на фоторецепторы? Или такой и есть, как он видит — мутный, грязно-серый, некрасивый. Именно поэтому Барри всю свою сознательную жизнь старался этого цвета избегать, а теперь он буквально кидается с разбега ему в лицо, но Аллен до рези в глазах смотрит на новый костюм и никак не может понять, что же это такое, «красный».

Наверное, этот вопрос будет мучить его всю жизнь.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Кейтлин. В руках у нее планшет, в котором она делает пометки ручкой. Ни на секунду не перестает думать о работе, даже если интересуется чем-то личным. Женщина-робот, хотя, такая защитная реакция на случившееся с Ронни вполне объяснима.

Барри кивает, нехотя возвращаясь к созерцанию Циско, вносящего последние штрихи во внешний вид костюма.

— Барри, — не отстает Сноу, цепко хватая его за рукав толстовки, — что-то не так?

От ее пристального взгляда Аллену хочется провалиться сквозь землю, сейчас еще не хватало Уэллсу выехать откуда-нибудь из-за поворота, чтобы добить окончательно своей способностью подмечать малейшие перемены в настроении Барри.

Кажется, что за эти несколько дней они узнали о Барри Аллене больше, чем он сам.

***

Смотреть на счастливых Айрис и Эдди — изощренное издевательство, на грани садомазохизма. Да даже один детектив Тоун своим видом портит настроение. Все это заставляет задуматься, нет ли у Барри каких-то странных наклонностей (причем суперскорость здесь не в счет). Он уныло цедит кофе, сверля глазами спину Эдди — детектив сидит, закопавшись в отчеты, изредка отвлекаясь на телефон. С каждым новым сообщением его улыбка становится все шире, а настроение Барри — все гаже. Кофе приобретает совсем уж невыносимый привкус, поэтому Аллен раздраженно швыряет полупустой стакан в корзину для мусора и возвращается к своей работе — его ждет интереснейший анализ пепла, найденного на месте преступления.

Но раздражающе серый цвет остатков пепла направляет его мысли совсем в другую сторону, и о работе, которую нужно выполнить как можно быстрее, Барри больше думать не может, а желания на скорости быстро покончить с делами нет, потому что ковыряние с микроскопом чуть помогает отвлечься. Он на автомате делает записи на обрывке бумаги, а потом бездумно размазывает шпателем пепел по стеклу.

Грязно-серый пепел.  
 _«Красный»._  
Когда это случится?

***

Барри задает себе один и тот же вопрос уже… да почти всю жизнь, как только понял, что не различает красный цвет. Пока он не понимал всей природы соулмейтов, он думал, что с ним что-то не так, что Барри Аллен родился каким-то бракованным, но мама — так, не думать, не надо, не сейчас, — объяснила вконец запутавшемуся сыну, что к чему. Что где-то на огромной планете есть его вторая половина, истинная пара, человек, который предназначен ему судьбой. Мама говорила с такой теплой улыбкой, что Барри перестало казаться, что он неправильный, она обещала, что Барри обязательно встретит ее, и все будет также прекрасно, как было, когда мама познакомилась с отцом, что он почувствует то самое притяжение, и красное станет действительно красным, а у того самого человека синее окрасится синим.

Теперь мамы нет, отец в тюрьме, а Барри уже двадцать с лишним, а он все еще не знает, что такое красный цвет. А еще он не понимает, _почему не Айрис?_

Да, тот самый злосчастный вопрос.

Невыносимо вспоминать тот момент, когда он осознал, что влюблен в нее, пусть и безответно, а потом понял — ведь _это не она_. Они столько раз касались друг друга, держались за руки, даже пару раз засыпали на одной кровати, когда были еще маленькие. И ничего не происходило.

Став старше, Барри перерыл все возможные источники на предмет людей, которые осознают свое предназначение друг другу спустя годы, но никакой подтверждающей информации не нашел. Таких людей просто не бывает, а Айрис — _Айрис_ — не его вторая половина.

Его даже не останавливало то, что их цвета не совпадают — Барри не различал красный, а Айрис — зеленый. Стерва-природа продумала даже это — красный в паре с синим, а зеленый — с желтым. Такое чувство, будто она еще больше хотела Аллена добить.

С годами Барри научился жить с этим. Точнее, мозг научился, но с сердцем он ничего не мог поделать, потому что оно упрямо надеялось и верило.

Глупое сердце, так отчаянно желающее пойти против существующих правил.

***

— Кейтлин, можно спросить? — осторожно начинает Барри. Сноу стоит спиной и не видит, какое взволнованное у него выражение лица, но так даже легче, можно не пытаться выглядеть невозмутимым. Да и это же Кейтлин, в конце концов.

— Да, — бросает Сноу, так не оборачиваясь.

— Цвет… Ты различаешь цвет?

Звучит коряво, но Барри столько раз произносил эти слова, что они буквально отлетают от зубов, разница лишь в том, кому ты задаешь этот вопрос. Кейтлин оглядывается, и у Аллена щемит сердце. Глаза у нее грустные.

— Желтый, — коротко говорит она. — У Ронни был зеленый.

«Нет ничего страшнее смерти», — думает Барри, неловко беря девушку за руку. На секунду ему чудится, что она сейчас высвободится, но Кейтлин в ответ лишь слегка пожимает его пальцы.

— Мне очень жаль, — через силу произносит он, потому что любые слова здесь звучат, по меньшей мере, бессмысленно.

Кейтлин молчит, исподлобья глядя на Аллена, взгляд у нее настолько красноречивый, что Барри начинает жалеть, что вообще поднял эту тему.

— Я знаю, — наконец говорит она. — А ты?

Пусть Барри и осознавал неизбежность такого вопроса, но он оказался абсолютно к нему не готов.

— Нет, — вырывается у него. — Нет, я… Красный, в общем.

Выходит уж очень неловко — Кейтлин неосторожно бросает взгляд на костюм Флэша за стеклом и дергает уголком губ.

— Костюм. Так вот почему ты тогда был такой странный… — она говорит с таким видом, будто ее только что осенило, — Ничего, Барри, все обязательно будет хорошо.

Когда ему перестанут это повторять?

***

Попытка делать три дела одновременно не увенчалась успехом, до Цезаря Барри явно далеко, но, по крайней мере, он был лучшим в пинг-понге и «операции», если, конечно, Циско и Кейтлин ему не поддавались. Зато у Флэша есть занятие, в котором ему нет равных, и сейчас самое время приступить к делу, перестав играть в игрушки.

Когда раздается сигнал тревоги, Барри срывается с места и в мгновение ока оказывается на Четвертой Коллинз, снося на своем пути преступников, вздумавших нагло, прямо посреди бела дня, ограбить грузовик. Он делал это уже несколько раз, для него не составит никакого труда обезвредить четырех неудачников, которые забыли, что в Централ Сити теперь есть Вспышка. Но сегодня все идет не по плану, и неудачником оказывается сам Барри Аллен.

Последнее, что Барри успевает запомнить — лицо. Брови, сведенные к переносице, прищур глаз, стянутые в тонкую линию губы и выражение ненависти пополам с недоумением. Этот человек его еще не знает, но уже ненавидит настолько, что стоило Барри чуть задержаться, его бы смешали с асфальтом, и никакая суперскорость тут бы не помогла.

Потому что через несколько десятков километров Флэш, едва успевший отнести раненого полицейского в больницу, валится на чей-то газон на заднем дворе, тяжело дыша и сплевывая прямо на траву. В груди огонь горит, руки поднять невозможно, принять вертикальное положение тоже. Циско что-то орет в ухе, Барри с трудом разбирает «Где ты, черт побери?!», но губы не двигаются, все тело будто застыло и окаменело, заморозилось.

Резкая боль обжигает спину, как будто по ней чем-то бьют изо всей силы, и теперь там расползается огромный и страшный синяк. Барри коротко охает и хватается за поясницу, но тут же стреляет в локти, суставы болезненно хрустят, и он заваливается вперед, пальцами загребая траву в поисках опоры, но не удерживается, потому что в ногах непонятная дрожь, и летит носом вперед. Мир вокруг превращается в какую-то карусель, Барри тошнит, разваливает на куски и вновь собирает, как мозаику, выворачивает наизнанку и встряхивает. Все вдруг становится ярким настолько, что глаза режет — он изо всех сил зажмуривается, щекой прижимаясь к мокрой траве, пережидая эту жуткую «бурю». Это не похоже на резко повысившееся давление, это что-то… новое?

Первая трезвая мысль — в него все же попали жидким азотом, нужно срочно вернуться в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс, но сил нет даже на то, чтобы сесть. Вторая — что-то пошло не так. В ту самую секунду, когда он снес этого парня с эвакуатора. Когда только увидел его лицо… Нет, когда врезался в него плечом. Господи, как же больно…

Барри разлепляет слезящиеся глаза и отвечает возмущенному голосу Циско:

— Я в порядке.

— Барри, показатели стабильны, ты можешь встать. Ты нас так напугал, чувак!

Аллен открывает рот, чтобы произнести «дайте пару минут», но слова застревают в горле. Осознание прокатывается по спине мертвенным холодом, концентрируется в затылке и с размаху впивается прямо в мозг, пожирая на своем пути абсолютно все, что было до этого момента. Весь мир вокруг неуловимо меняется, солнце светит по-другому, воздух терпко пахнет озоном.

А Барри сидит на чьем-то газоне и смотрит на _кроваво-красные_ рукава своего костюма.

***

— Посмотри на фотографии разыскиваемых, может быть, ты его… — Джо не успевает договорить, Барри молниеносно пролистывает папку от корки до корки и указывает пальцем на снимок.

— Вот он.

— Ну и ну, — со скепсисом благодарит Джо, забирая папку, — Леонард Снарт!

— Леонард? Звучит так же стремно, как Бартоломью.

Джо ухмыляется и начинает рассказывать о Снарте — о его отце, который тоже сидит за решеткой, о том, что Снарт — первоклассный вор, который появляется раз в полгода, проворачивает дело и снова залегает на дно.

Джо говорит, а папка все еще у него в руках, и Барри осторожно косится на снимок, делая вид, что внимательно слушает. Лицо Снарта отпечатывается на подкорке мозга подобно ожогу, причиняет Барри дискомфорт, доселе не знакомый. Тяжесть чужого взгляда чувствуется даже через бумагу и пленку. Барри не нравятся эти ощущения, у него колет под лопаткой, а сердце будто меняет ритм, при мыслях о Снарте пропуская удар. Происходит что-то странное, поэтому после работы он первым делом идет к Кейтлин и просит проверить его состояние. Сноу не находит ничего подозрительного, но Барри понимает — это действительно случилось.

По спине ползет противный холодок предчувствия.

Вчера Аллен так и не раскололся, терпеливо пережидая, пока Кейтлин и Циско набегаются вокруг него и снимут все датчики, оперативно проверяющие его самочувствие, но сегодня не выдержал, выждал, пока девушка останется одна, и рассказал все. Ну, или почти все.

— Ты можешь объяснить, что со мной? — спрашивает Барри, в глубине души надеясь, что Кейтлин сейчас скажет, что он просто устал, а не… Черт побери, нет, только не этот… Господи.

Бог и черт в одном предложении. Герой и преступник в одной лодке.

— Барри, эти… реакции, — Кейтлин хмурится, несколько раз неприятно щелкает ручкой, подбирая правильные слова, — они не поддаются науке, ни в каком виде. Конечно, если ты приведешь своего соулмейта, мы сможем подробнее изучить ваше… будущее, так скажем, взаимодействие, если тебе это нужно, а пока…

— А разве вы этим не занимались раньше? До взрыва ускорителя?

Кейтлин вдруг улыбается и как-то странно глядит на Барри, будто он какую-то глупость сморозил.

— Ты можешь представить себе Харрисона Уэллса, занимающегося изучением природы соулмейтов? Серьезно, по-твоему это возможно?

Действительно, глупость. Бред. Сумасшествие. Снарт.

Приведешь своего соулмейта. Человека, который его с первой секунды возненавидел. Леонарда Снарта, грабителя банков и похитителя алмазов из бронированных грузовиков.

У Барри так гудит голова, что он даже не может составлять связные предложения. Лучше сейчас просто уйти домой, закрыться на все замки и сходить с ума.

Но перед этим Флэшу крайне необходимо наведаться в архив Полицейского управления Централ Сити.

***

Ночь проходит в каком-то тумане — Барри так и не удается заснуть. Он до утра читает дело Леонарда Снарта, вглядывается в снимки, запоминает мелкие подробности, вроде отсутствия у преступника образования, количества удачных краж, числа приводов в полицию в возрасте пятнадцати лет. Благодаря своим способностям Барри усваивает материал за несколько часов, но продолжает перелистывать страницы, доходя до последней и начиная сначала, и так до самого рассвета.

Он ждал этого момента двадцать чертовых лет. Собирался пригласить на ужин всех своих немногочисленных близких, краснея и смущаясь, представить им свою вторую половину, чтобы потом провести чудный вечер в кругу семьи.  
Но его соулмейт в принципе не способен принять участие в дружеских посиделках, потому что ему гораздо привычнее сидеть в тюрьме, а не за праздничным столом.

Проведя ночь в нелегких раздумьях, Барри начинает замечать в себе перемены, которые в первые часы после встречи со Снартом (или скорее столкновения) он не чувствовал, или даже не хотел ощущать. Вокруг него столько красного цвета, что глаза начинают болеть и слезиться — красные вывески, красные надписи на стенах домов, стаканчик с кофе раздражающе алый, папка, которую ему кто-то подложил на стол в лаборатории, тоже винно-красная, и от всего этого у Барри начинает ехать крыша.

Когда он появляется в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и видит, что Циско изменил своему привычному стилю одежды, выдержанному в спокойных тонах, и напялил ярко-малиновую футболку, Барри остается только чуть слышно застонать, что от внимания Уэллса не укрывается.

— Ты в порядке? — интересуется Харрисон, и не похоже, чтобы это было лишь для проформы.

— Ага, — бурчит Барри, рассматривая свой костюм, надежно скрытый за стеклом. — Все хорошо. Плохо спал, бессонница. Пройдет.

Он не сказал никому, кроме Кейтлин, но по участливым выражениям лиц Уэллса и Циско понимает — они уже в курсе. Сноу смущенно прячет глаза, но Аллен находит в себе силы ободряюще кивнуть и выдавить из себя мало значимое «давайте не будем об этом».

***

Дурацкая викторина.

Барри не смотрит ни на Фелисити, ни на Айрис и Эдди, один случайно брошенный взгляд на которых еще несколько часов назад мог погрузить его в пучину обиды и раздражения. Но теперь он странно спокоен, лишь холодок предчувствия продолжает курсировать вдоль позвоночника. Голова почти пуста, улыбка на лице приклеенная, потому что Барри не просто проводит вечер в компании друзей, а ждет. Ждет, что в кармане раздастся трель телефона и голос Циско на том конце провода скажет всего лишь одно слово — «Снарт». Но фамилию произносит Эдди, и Барри впервые не чувствует к детективу никаких отрицательных эмоций. От предвкушения и страха внутри все переворачивается, а кишки закручиваются узлом.

Единственное, что Флэш чувствует — холод. Бок, зацепленный выстрелом пушки Снарта, стремительно наливается болью, продирающей кожу до самых костей, и никакая сверхбыстрая регенерация здесь не поможет. Он прижимается спиной к колонне, пережидая волну неприятных покалывающих ощущений, а потом мгновенно бросается в бой очертя голову.

Видя, как Снарт целится в людей, как стреляет, стараясь зацепить любого, кто попадается у него на пути, Флэш пытается забыть, что этот человек — его вторая половина. Забыть практически обо всем, что читал сегодня ночью, о том, что где-то внутри проросли крохотные росточки жалости и понимания к этому запутавшемуся преступнику, в котором должно быть хоть что-то хорошее.

Потому что Снарт у него на глазах убивает человека.

Сердце рвется из груди, Барри хочется завыть в голос, но он не должен поддаваться, нет. Нельзя.

Склонившись над телом убитого полицейского, Аллен нутром чует, что Снарт стоит за спиной — не уходит, хотя уже сто раз мог сбежать, знает ведь, что полиция уже у самого входа в театр. Знает, но с места не двигается.

— В спину выстрелишь? — глухо спрашивает Барри. Раненый бок снова дергает, и Аллен сжимает зубы, стараясь не производить лишних движений и звуков — Циско в ухе тоже притих, видимо, ждет дальнейшего развития событий. Ведь любое неосторожное движение может привести к тому, что Снарт пальнет по Флэшу и супергеройская история закончится тут же, не успев как следует начаться.

— Я не стреляю в спину.

Снарт говорит медленно, словно специально растягивает слова, от звуков его голоса Барри прошивает болезненная дрожь. Если бы вчера он мог представить себе голос Снарта, то он был бы именно таким — ледяным, тягучим, как клей. Очень холодный клей.

— Странно это слышать, Леонард.

Имя так легко слетает с языка, что Барри не успевает даже удивиться. За спиной доносится какой-то шорох, и он позволяет себе чуть повернуть голову. Выражение лица Снарта совершенно нечитаемое.

— Мое имя ты знаешь… Могу я узнать твое? — Леонард склоняет голову к плечу: в полумраке зала он похож на маньяка — глаза шальные, блестят, словно битое стекло, если долго смотреть — порежет, словно острый нож.

— За дверями толпа полицейских, ты действительно хочешь говорить об этом сейчас? — спрашивает Барри, адекватно оценивая происходящее. Ему до чертей в глазах хочется выключить чертов наушник, схватить Снарта за плечи и перенести их куда-нибудь в глухой лес, но здравый смысл подсказывает, что сейчас не самое лучшее время.

— Да, — лаконично отвечает Леонард, не замечая внутренних метаний Флэша, которые яркой палитрой быстро меняющихся эмоций отражаются на его лице.

— Давай не здесь.

— Барри, что происходит? — не выдерживает Циско. — Какое «не здесь»?

— После успешно завершенной битвы всегда следует еще одна, — немного задумчиво произносит Снарт, разглядывая свое оружие. — До скорой встречи, Вспышка.

Он проходит мимо, обдавая Барри волной ледяного воздуха. На улице кругом полиция, но Аллен знает, что Леонард выберется. Барри чувствует, что продрог до костей, но в то же время ему становится легче дышать.

***

В понимании Леонарда Снарта скорая встреча — это несколько невыносимо долгих часов. Барри ходит кругами по зданию С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, словно загнанный в клетку зверь, периодически зависая перед огромной панелью с картой города, всеми фибрами души надеясь увидеть там хоть какой-то намек на местонахождение Капитана Холода, черт бы побрал Рамона с его дурацкой привычкой давать металюдям имена. Пусть лаборатория и забита людьми — мрачный Уэллс, сосредоточенная Кейтлин, необычайно серьезный Циско, все еще переживающий за свой прокол, Фелисити, деловито стучащая по клавиатуре ноутбука, — Барри почему-то кажется, что он совершенно один. Он ждет, пока его команда найдет Снарта, а пока все, что ему остается, тихо и незаметно сходить с ума.

Ему даже удается держать лицо, когда поздно ночью Фелисити приходит к беговой дорожке и задает вопрос в лоб, показывая ему ярко-красный платок. Барри не пытается отнекиваться, признается, но имя… Имя произнести он не в силах. «Леонард» вертится на языке, готовое вот-вот соскользнуть и разрушить все, что Барри обрел за последние недели, одним лишь звуком, «Леонард» ползет по венам, сковывая их льдом. «Леонард» так прекрасно подходит, чтобы стонать это имя по ночам…

Фелисити не расспрашивает, говорит лишь о том, что Барри может довериться своей команде, что они поймут его и примут, что бы ни случилось.

Но если Барри Аллен еще может представить, теоретически, конечно, возможность рассказать друзьям правду, то у Флэша от такой мысли начинает искрить в голове.  
Никто не должен знать.

— Он движется по Нельсон, в сторону вокзала!

Рука скользит по уху, и резкий писк отключенного наушника Флэша разрезает возникшую тишину.

***

— Рад снова встретиться, Вспышка, — медленно произносит Снарт, а Барри даже не может разнять губ, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово. Они смотрят друг на друга, и воздух между ними начинает странно потрескивать.

— Это мороз или молнии? — недоуменно спрашивает Леонард. — Ты у нас здесь супергерой, просвети меня.

— Я не знаю, — Флэш неловко разводит руки в стороны, чувствуя себя дураком — его держат на мушке, а он так бессовестно подставляется. — Убери пушку, я хочу поговорить.

— А в ресторан тебя не сводить? — язвит Снарт. — Больно ты шустрый, я так твоего имени и не узнал. Скажешь — подумаю.

Флэш коротко выдыхает, взвешивая все «за» и «против». С одной стороны, он вроде бы уверен, что Снарт это его соулмейт, но, с другой стороны, это все выглядит слишком карикатурно, чтобы быть правдой.  
Смелый герой и нахальный злодей. Будто бы они в плохом малобюджетном супергеройском фильме категории Б, а не на железнодорожной станции Централ Сити.

— Сначала скажи цвет.

Барри мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как у Леонарда скрипнули зубы.

— Синий, — выплевывает он. — Синий, мать твою. Прямо как моя парка. И мои глаза. Дерьмо.

Снарт вдруг резким движением сдергивает очки, и Барри первый раз в жизни видит цвет его глаз. И затравленное выражение, запрятанное в самую глубину души Леонарда, все-таки прорывается наружу, и Барри понимает — Снарту не менее страшно, чем ему.

— И что теперь? Пойдем знакомиться с родителями? Они знают, что по ночам ты гуляешь с бандитами по подворотням?

Кажется, если попробовать обнять Снарта, тебя неминуемо продырявит острыми иглами, а потом и вовсе покроет ледяной коркой.

— Меня зовут Барри, — Флэш делает крошечный шаг и протягивает руку. Леонард смотрит на чужую ладонь, затянутую в красную перчатку, с таким презрением, что Барри приходится прекратить изображать радушие. Он стыдливо убирает руку и отступает.

— Барри, — не без удовольствия повторяет Леонард. — Очень… приятно, Барри.

— Взаимно, Лен, — полузадушенно произносит Флэш, с трудом снимая маску и теперь точно превращаясь в Барри Аллена. Прищуриваясь, Снарт какое-то время глядит ему в лицо, а потом вдруг делает один шаг вперед. Пушка все еще у него в руке, и Барри видит, что она заряжена. Снарт может выстрелить в любую секунду.

Видит, но не двигается с места.

Расстояние между ними стремительно сокращается, и с каждым шагом Леонарда уверенность Барри слабеет, а страх становится сильнее. Он прикрывает глаза, ожидая чего угодно — неминуемой гибели от залпа ледяной пушки, тычка в печень или удара по голове.

Но вместо этого он чувствует, как его лица очень осторожно касается что-то прохладное. Пальцы.

— У тебя руки холодные, — шепчет Барри, и тут же получает долгожданный тычок под ребра.

— Сделай одолжение, заткнись, — шипит в ответ Снарт, и губы Флэша бесконтрольно разъезжаются в глупой улыбке.

Пальцы движутся вдоль подбородка, цепляют нижнюю губу. Барри чуть приоткрывает рот, не понимая, какого черта сейчас происходит, зачем Леонард стоит так близко и что последует за этим.

_Да, не понимая, конечно._

— Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но очень редко бывает так, что цвет еще ни о чем не говорит, — с расстановкой произносит Снарт. — Я не особо горю желанием целовать человека, которого вижу первый раз в жизни, но я всегда любил эксперименты.

Барри еще крепче зажмуривается — так сильно, что перед глазами прыгают мушки. Повинуясь одним лишь инстинктам, он слепо тянется губами куда-то вперед, но вместо поцелуя получает лишь смешок.

— А ты не промах. Но запомни: я предпочитаю вести.

Леонард обхватывает руками плечи Барри, и он чувствует себя совершенно беззащитным, слабым, проигравшим и сдавшимся. Но от ощущения чужих (чужих ли?) губ на своих губах, от почти не чувствуемого прикосновения пальцев к вискам, у Барри буквально вырастают крылья за спиной, и теперь он уверен, что сможет бежать быстрее, еще быстрее, чем раньше.

Лен коротко выдыхает — хватка на плечах становится жестче, а поцелуй — глубже. Чужой язык бессовестно скользит ему в рот, и Барри еле сдерживается, чтобы не застонать, от простого поцелуя напрочь теряя голову. Целуется Снарт точно так же, как и говорит — выверенно, четко, но совсем не механически, правильно «надавливая» на нужные точки, будто знает, где погладить, где просто чуть задеть, как нужно провести пальцем по шее, где сжать, а где…

— Ох… — у Барри вырывается полузадушенный стон, граничащий с болью, потому что Лен чуть прикусывает его нижнюю губу, но это ни капли не больно, лишь заставляет все тело вздрогнуть, как от удара молнией.

Голова начинает кружиться, воздуха не хватает, и Барри резко открывает глаза, встречаясь с ледяным взглядом Снарта.

И мир вокруг них взрывается на миллиарды частиц.

— Лен… — на выдохе произносит Барри, но тут момент обрывается.

— Отойди от него! — вспарывает возникшее напряжение резкий голос Циско. Лен тут же отстраняется, напоследок окинув Барри тем же нечитаемым взглядом, которым наградил Флэша в театре, и сквозь зубы шепчет «маску надень».  
Барри поспешно вскидывает руки, материал костюма неприятно трет лоб, а на языке появился неприятный привкус чего-то горького.

— Я тебя найду, — вполголоса бросает Снарт прежде чем обернуться к стоящим позади них Циско, Кейтлин и Фелисити. Барри меняется в лице, душа в себе желание схватить рукав парки Леонарда и притянуть его обратно к себе, не обращая внимание на то, как вытянутся лица друзей.

— Барри, тебя нужно согреть! — встревоженно говорит Фелисити, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в плечо Флэша. Барри виновато глядит на Циско, одними глазами извиняясь за отключенный наушник. Тот все понимает и в ответ пожимает ему руку.

Рука у Рамона теплая, что теперь кажется странным.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Барри, глядя поверх плеча Рамона, туда, где вдалеке виднеется темно-синяя парка Леонарда.

— Он в тебя не выстрелил? — Кейтлин ощупывает его со спины. — Мы так боялись не успеть!

— Нет, — улыбаясь, произносит Аллен.

Леонард оборачивается, и Барри готов поклясться, что он тоже улыбается.

«До встречи, Лен».

_После удачно завершенной битвы всегда следует еще одна._


End file.
